


wasting time.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Ian keeps trying to convince them he can handle the flu solo, but neither Ellie nor Alan are convinced.





	wasting time.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hello! Love your Ian/Ellie/Alan fics!!!! You write them so well <3 can we get a fic of Ian with the flu, lots of whump and lots of caretaking from Ellie and Alan, with Ian feeling overwhelemed and trying to pretend like he doesn’t need help? Thank you so much!!!!!

“You don’t have to stay, you know,” Ian says miserably, for maybe the sixth time this morning. His nose is clogged up, so when he talks, his hoarse voice takes on an additional, muted quality, and Alan frowns slightly, drawing his hand through Ian’s sweaty mop of hair. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Alan mutters, taking up the cold compress from the side and settling it back onto Ian’s forehead: Ian groans, tipping his head back against the pillow and closing his eyes tightly. “I don’t have to. Better?”

“Mmm.”

It’s--

Alan doesn’t like this.

It had been one thing, after Isla Nublar, seeing Ian get used to putting weight on his leg, seeing the limp slowly heal up a little bit, become just a slight stiffness on Ian’s left side, but this? Ellie had just had the sniffles and a little nausea for a few days; Alan had gotten by with a sore throat and two days of bed rest, but Ian? This flu is hitting him  _hard_. 

He’s stopped vomiting, for now, but he’s a lot hotter than Alan would like, even if he isn’t feverish; he’s sweating buckets, and is occasionally  _shivering_  in the bed beside him; the cough is just ripping its way through his throat; and worst of all, Ian keeps trying to insist to both Alan and Ellie that he’ll be fine on his own, and that they don’t have to “waste time” making sure he’s okay.

“Got it,” Ellie murmurs, coming back into the room, and Alan gently strokes Ian’s hair as Ellie sits on the edge of the bed, opening up the canister of chest rub and dabbing it on the curly hair that grows thick on Ian’s chest. Alan just wishes they could  _do_  something, properly - it’s one thing for Ellie to ransack Ian’s medical cabinet for everything in it, or for Alan to call his mom for a step-by-step on her chicken soup, but--

They can’t  _fix_  it.

They just have to wait for Ian to ride it out. 

“I’ll be fine,” Ian mumbles, his voice a little clearer as the chest rub punches through the thickness in his sinuses. “You guys can just...”

“Stay right here, and take care of you,” Ellie murmurs, and she clambers back into the bed beside Ian on the other side, sitting back against the headboard like Alan is doing. Ian lets out a low noise of vague complaint, and that makes something pang in Alan’s chest ( _he really doesn’t think he deserves this_ ), but he does his best to swallow the feeling. “You want to watch something?”

“Put something on,” Ian murmurs helplessly, and his hands both turn palm up: Ellie and Alan each take one of them, interlinking their fingers with Ian’s own, clammy ones. “I might just... Try to sleep.” Ellie flicks on the television, which Alan had dragged out of the closet Ian keeps it in when the kids aren’t over and carried up to the bedroom, and she puts on some channel that’s rerunning  _Star Trek_  episodes. “Love you,” Ian mumbles, and Alan glances to Ellie.

Her expression is just like Alan is sure his own looks - concerned, but loving.

“Love you too, Ian,” Alan murmurs, and he squeezes Ian’s hand as he turns over, laying his head in Ellie’s lap instead of on the pillow.

“We both love you, sweetheart,” Ellie whispers. “Stop telling us we can go.”

“You can, you know,” Ian says, cracking a bleary half smile, and despite himself, Alan feels himself chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
